The missing Potter re-mastered
by underworld asp
Summary: Not even a year old, Albus Potter was kidnapped by the Lestrange's. At 13 he finds himself at Hogwarts where he meets new friends. Will he find out that he is a Potter or will he continue living a lie? This is a re-write of the original 'the missing potter.'
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter was only a year old when he was kidnapped. No one knew who it was or who it could have been, massive search parties were sent out looking for the one year old, but nothing was found. Only two people knew the full extent on the kidnapping; Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. It was mainly Bellatrix that did the kidnapping. But it was both who had planned the kidnapping idea. He re-named him as Andrew Lestrange. Andrew had blonde hair that he inherited from his great grandparents, and green eyes that resembled his Grandmother Lily Evans Potter.

It was June, and Andrew (Drew) Lestrange stood at the door of Malfoy Manner, an auror stood by his side that knocked on the large door. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were arrested for breaking out of Azkaban again back in April, and now Drew was standing at the front door of his new guardians. The front door opened, revealing a man with white blond hair and pointed features; Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, thank you for bringing him here, please come in," Draco said, stepping aside, for the younger male, and auror to pass by him.

"Thank you for letting your cousin come at such short notice Mr. Malfoy," the auror said. "His mother said that he should automatically come here."

"Hey Drew, how are you holding up?" Draco said, looking at Drew with a concerned expression.

"Ok I guess" Drew said with a shrug, but on the inside, Drew was happy to be out of his parent's hair. They were hard on him all the time, but at the same time, he cared about them.

"We need you to sign some papers first Mr. Malfoy before we let him in your care," the auror said, holding a small bunch of parchment. "If you please." Astoria Malfoy came down the main stair case; her eyes went to the blonde hair male who was thirteen, standing in the middle of the foyer. She recognized him as Drew Lestrange, the son of Draco's Aunt and Uncle; Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. She knew Bellatrix to be a cruel woman from what she heard about her from Draco. How she conceived a child was a big guess. She walked up to stand by her husband, her heels clicking as she walked.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," the auror said with a curt nod towards her. Astoria Malfoy was a kind looking woman, her hair was brown and her eyes were grey, she was considered to be pretty. She smiled at the auror.

"Astoria, you remember Andrew Lestrange," Draco said looking at his wife.

"Of course, I am so glad you got here safely dear," she said with a motherly smile. Drew grinned in response.

"I have some paper work that you need to sign," the auror said. "For your guardian ship of course."

"Certainly," Draco said. "Should I get my parents; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy down here too?"

"No, we just need you and Mrs. Malfoy to sign and that will be all, we would have your parents sign it, but as of their age, the court doesn't think they are suitable to raise a child at this moment. A letter will be sent with me next week to give you a letter, stating if you will be his guardian or not. But I am sure you will be since you have a child his age."

Draco nodded, as he and the auror left Drew alone with Astoria Malfoy. Drew's eyes darted around the mansion; it was a lot nicer looking than Lestrange Manner. There was no mold growth or full of dark magic objects.

"Are you hungry or anyhing?" Astoria asked, Drew looked up, and he shook his head. He wasn't feeling hungry at the moment.

"No thank you," he said.

"Lets get you settled in then shall we," she said. "Scorpius is upstairs, he just got back from Hogwarts."

…

Two months later on September the first, Drew Lestrange now stood at Platform nine and three quarters, the scarlet train was behind him, as other students and parents walk passed him. He was looking at his new guardians; The Malfoy family, his trunk was already on the train.

"Everything will be ok Drew," Draco said with a reassuring smile. "No matter where you end up, you will always have a home with us."

"What about mum and dad?" Drew asked, their opinion of his sorting was still going inside his head.

"Don't worry about them," Draco said.

"The only thing that matters is that you are happy in your house," Astoria said. Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius told him about the four houses at Hogwarts, and that they were all in Slytherin. Drew was not sure what house he would be in, but he was sure that he was going to end up in Slytherin, just like his mum and dad did many years ago. But another part of Drew doubted that he would be in Slytherin. Sure he grew up around the dark Arts and he was already familiar with a lot of it already. He had seen the Unforgiveable Curses more times than he could count. He even suffered two of them first hand. Even watching the Avada Kadavera curse and seeing them fall down dead. Drew hoped that one day those memories would soon fade from his mind. At Durmstrang, he learned about curses that most seventh years at Hogwarts don't even know. Potions and Transfiguration was the same way. He was familiar with most dark spells. By second year at Durmstrang, all the students have knowledge of most dark art substances in every course. They sink it all in first year.

"Come on lets go," Scorpius said as he tugged on Drew's arm, towards the train.

"You behave this year Scorpius" Draco said, giving a stern look at Scorpius.

"Oh come on dad, it is just friendly competition," Scorpius said, talking about the relationship with Rose Weasley. Who both are trying to get top marks.

"You boys have a good term," Astoria said as she gave Drew a hug. Drew hugged her back, and gave another hug to Draco.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Drew said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said ruffling Drew's hair.

"You're welcome dear," Astoria said, kissing him on the cheek, normally he would back away from that kind of moment, but it felt nice knowing that someone really cared about him to show affection. Not the demented kind that his parents always gave him. Drew backed away and got on the train, waving at the two Malfoy's.

"See you boys at Christmas," Astoria said as she waved at them.

…

Rose Weasley noticed the blond boy at the train station. She didn't know that Scorpius Malfoy had a brother. But that could not be, they both looked thirteen, and they didn't look alike. Scorpius had white blonde hair like Draco, but the new boy had blonde hair too, but it was not as light, it was more like in between light and medium blonde.

"Come on Rose, let's go find a seat," said her friend Abby Longbottom. Her and Abby have been friends since first year, and they were both Gryffindors. This year, her brother Hugo, and cousin Lily Potter would entering school, and she gets to take Muggle Studies and Arithmancy.

"Abby, look over there," Rosa said, pointing to the Malfoys. The blonde boy was talking to the older Malfoy's.

"Who is that?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, but no way can that be his brother," Rose said.

"Well he is cute," Abby said, Rose looked at her friend in disbelief

"Cute?" Rose asked, she looked at the boy, and Rose sure didn't think so.

"Yeah, I am just saying Rose," Abby said.

"Rose!" Said the voice of Rose's older cousin James. He was a year older than her, his hair was dark with a hint of red, his eyes matched his mothers, and he was athletic looking. "What are you doing looking at the Malfoy's?"

Rose turned to meet her cousin.

"Nothing James, I just never noticed the other kid with them before," Rose said, indicating towards the Malfoys.

"It doesn't matter, I am sure he will be just like them," James said. He never liked Scorpius Malfoy, he always seemed to be a know it all to James.

"Come on Rose, before Hugo and Lily get on the train," James said. Rose followed James on the train.

"Rose, wait up!" Hugo Weasley said, as he and Lily got on the train right behind her and Abby.

James Potter rarely remembered having a younger brother, but he always felt it deep in his heart. He found a cabin for him, Fred and their Friend Vlad Rorschach.

"Hey James, how many more of your family is being sorted this year?" Vlad asked as they took a seat on the train.

"Only two mate," James replied, his little sister Lily, and his cousin Hugo were being sorted this year and James hoped they are both going to Gryffindor, well anything but Slytherin.

"It seems like every year someone in your family is coming to Hogwarts," Vlad said.

"Not every year Vlad," Fred said, rolling his eyes at Vlad. "No one from our family was sorted last year."

"You're too weird to be human Vlad," James said.

…

At Hogwarts, Drew was in the headmistress's office. He was sitting in a chair in front of her desk. He would have felt intimidated by looking at the older witch, but he didn't. The Headmistress at Durmstrang was so old that a lot of the students think she should be dead. Many even believed that she is so old that she immune to all diseases because she never got sick.

"Mr. Lestrange," said Professor McGonagall. "We have your transcripts from Durmstrang, and we have made you a rough draft schedule." Professor McGonagall handed him a sheet of parchment. Drew took it and looked down at it.

"You selected Muggle studies and Arithmancy for you two extra classes," Professor McGonagall said. "You will be taking grade three courses on the rest. Adjustments will be made as necessary."

"What house would I be in?" Drew asked, it was the first thing he thought of. What house he ended up in was the first thing that was in his head.

"You will be sorted in my office Mr. Lestrange, I did put it in the letter that we sent you." McGonagall said.

"I know Professor… I mean ma'am," he said, averting her stare.

"I am sure you are aware of the houses?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at him over her specticles.

"Yes ma'am," Drew said.

"Good," she said as she stood up and walked around the desk. She held an old hat in her hand. "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you into your new house."

Drew sat still as the sorting hat was placed on his head; it was big as it sat on his head, covering his eyes.

"Hmmm, what a head this is, oh yes very difficult…" the hat said, Drew nearly jumped a foot in the air, he didn't expect the hat to actually talk to him. "Hmm… seen more Dark Arts than anyone his age that is for certain… But where to put you is the question? You're not a Slytherin dear boy oh no…"

"I'm… I'm not?" Drew asked out loud.

"Oh no… what I see here is loyalty, you are true, and honest, you will gain a new sort of friends and family," the hat said. "I think you belong in…. HUFFLEPUFF!" Drew had no idea what he was feeling. But he sure didn't expect to be sorted in Hufflepuff. He heard of Hufflepuff from Scorpius and they are a fare lot who is on friendly terms with the Gryffindor house. He also heard that Hufflepuff stayed at Hogwarts during the whole fight. All of the Hufflepuff's stayed, none of them left.

"You have been sorted Mr. Lestrange," McGonagall said. "Your head of house is Professor Sprout. I will inform her of your sorting. And your new schedule will be made."

…

Professor McGonagall looked out at the students. Andrew Lestrange's sorting to Hufflepuff was still on her mind. She was sure he would be in Slytherin like his parents, which shocked her to hear where the hat placed him. How a Lestrange rounded up in Hufflepuff was a puzzle all on its own, she was also puzzled how polite he was. His own parents were never polite, especial his mother Bellatrix. But Professor McGonagall had more on her mind, the after feast speech.

"Your attention please," McGonagall said, she stood, looking at the many students. The hall became silent. "I will like to make a few notices. First, welcome all new students, and especaiily to our new transfer student from Durmstrang Institute; Andrew Lestrange—"

Students began moving in their seats and they began talking.

"A Lestrange?" James Potter said, looking up in his seat at the boy at the Hufflepuff. "No way is that possible, and the bloody hell is he a Hufflepuff?"

"If he is a Hufflepuff than he probably isn't that bad James," Rose piped up, seeing the same boy she saw at the station. He was sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Students that is enough" McGonagall said in a stern tone. The hall slowly quieted down again. "As I was saying, make our new students feel welcome," her eyes darted towards all the students. "The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, no exceptions. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all banned items are listed on his office door. Off to bed all of you, you will all need your rest for tomorrow morning. Off to bed. "

…

Drew could not believe this day. He was a Hufflepuff, a Hufflepuff! The hat said he was difficult to place, and that he was true, loyal, and honest, these were he qualities he possessed the most. But Drew didn't really care about that, no one in his house seemed to care that he was a Lestrange in Hufflepuff, sure he received a few looks at the table, but a majority were welcoming.

Drew was in between two boys who seemed to be in his year. When he first said his name, he was certain that all of the students around him would scoot away from him, and to his surprise, no one moved, he heard a lot of talking form the other houses as they all ate, but that was it.

"So you're a Lestrange?" the boy on his right said, Drew looked over at him.

"Yeah, but I'm nothing like my parents," Drew said quickly.

"So your nothing like them you say?" said the boy on his left.

"No, no I'm not," Drew said.

"I heard about them, but… I believe you when you say your nothing like them. I'm Eric Bones third year," the boy on the right said. Eric Bones was athletic looking, his hair was brown and his nose was freckled. "And that cartoon right by you is Collin Grigsby."

Drew looked at his left, Collin was skinny like Drew, and his hair was blond and shaggy.

"I'm Drew," Drew said, shaking their hands, Eric shaking his hand eagerly, but Collin seemed weary as he shook Drew's hand.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff than mate," Eric said with a grin.

"Do you play quidditch Lestrange?" said a mousy hair girl with a deep tan. She was a few people away on the opposite side of the table from where they were sitting. "I am the Hufflepuff quidditch team captain and Prefect; Emily Bones."

"That is my sister, sixth year," Eric whispered, leaning close to Drew so he could hear him.

"Yeah" he replied, Emily looked delighted.

"Great, I will tell you when try outs are," Emily said, and went back to her friends.

"Are any of you in the house team?" he asked looking from Eric to Collin.

"Oh no," Collin said shaking his head. "I am _horrible _on a broom. There is always an accident involving me on one."

"Your such a spoiled sport," Eric said. "I on the other hand am pretty good if I must say so myself."

Drew smiled, even though he just met Eric and Collin, they already felt like best friends to him.

"Oh really?" Drew asked. "I'm pretty good too."

"What position? Beater for me," Eric said sitting up straighter. Drew thought about what position he played best at, and the best one he could think of was seeker.

"Seeker," Drew said.

"You're in luck mate, the last seeker just graduated," Eric said.

"He was pretty good to, left Emily the captains badge," Collin informed him.

**AN: End of Chapter 1. I wanted to rewrite this, especially the first part of it, let me know of what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all who has read and liked the first chapter. **

**I want to say thanks to scholcomp25 and ilikemnms for their kind reviews. Thank you for reviewing. **

The missing Potter chapter 2

Drew Lestrange was seated in the Great Hall at Breakfast. His two friends Eric and Collin were sitting on both sides of him. Drew was half way eating eggs and bacon.

"We will be getting our schedules pretty soon I think," Eric said, "I wonder what Divination and muggle studies will be like."

"I am taking that," Drew said as he took a bite of bacon. "Muggle studies I mean."

"You're taking divination?" Collin asked, looking over at Eric. "Wow, I don t know why they even keep that class, I hear the Professor is death crazy."

"No she isn't, that is just a myth," Eric said.

"Who teaches that?" Drew asked, looking at Collin.

"I hear it is still Professor Trelawney," Collin said. "My brother says she is old, and eccentric who hasn't made an actual prophecy in years."

"If she hasn't made a prophecy in years, than why is she still teaching?" Drew asked before Eric could say a word.

"Who knows," Collin said with a shrug. "Any way, Trelawney chooses one student to die each year and nothing ever happens to that student."

"Oh please," Eric said rolling his eyes. Drew noticed a short plump woman with wild white hair under a hat walking down the table handing out schedules.

"Is that the head of house?" Drew asked.

Eric looked around him, and noticed the woman handing out schedules. "Yeah, that is Professor Spore, she teaches Transfiguration."

"Bones? Aw here you are," said Professor Spore as she reached the three, handing Eric his new schedule. "Here you go Lestrange." She handed Drew his schedule, her eyes on the schedules. He looked down at his time table.

That day he had Arithmancy as first period, Muggle Studies second period, Transfiguration for third, lunch, Potions as fourth period, and Defense Against the Dark Arts as his last class.

"Dang, all this in one day?" Eric said, looking down at his own schedule.

"It doesn't look that bad," Drew said with a shrug. To him, his schedule didn't seem that bad, that was how his schedule looked at Durmstrang.

"It is a full day mate," Collin said looking up from his own times table.

"Looks like we have the Gryffindors during Transfiguration and Potions," Eric added. Drew looked around the Slytherin table, trying to spot his cousin, but so far no such luck. Was Scorpius mad at him? Did his cousins really care about what house he was in? They told him that they don't care what house he was in, as long as he is happy there. Drew was happy about being a Hufflepuff, all of his house mates were a great group of people. No one judged him up close. But he did get the feeling that there were some who didn't want him there.

…

Rose Weasley walked down the hall way, her friend Abby walking right behind her.

"See you later at Muggle Studies Rose," Abby said as Rose reached the Arithmancy class room. Rose walked in the class room, and to her surprise, she saw the new transfer student sitting at a table with a Hufflepuff boy who he was sitting with yesterday during the feast. She also noticed that there were other students in the room as well and Rose walked towards the middle of the room. She took a seat by another friend of hers who was also a Gryffindor.

"Hey Rose," said Bella Thorn. Bella was a tanned girl with a long plait of black hair. "Class will be starting pretty soon."

"Yeah I know, it took a while for Nev—I mean Professor Longbottom to give me my schedule." Rose said, her eyes looked over at the Lestrange boy. She remembered Professor McGonagall telling them he was a Hufflepuff. She could not believe that he was not a Slytherin like his family. "How does he seem?"

"Professor Longbottom? I guess he—"

"No, I mean Andrew Lestrange," she hissed to her friend.

"Oh him, he seems ok, but pretty quiet," Bella said, she looked back at the black board as Professor Vector came in the classroom. A witch with loose black hair with streaks of grey in it, wearing scarlet colored robes and hat.

"Ok class I am Professor Vector," said the witch, standing by the front desk, peering at all of them. "Welcome to Arithmancy, where you will all broaden your minds for magical of numbers where you will predict the future and numerology."

She looked out at the class.

"I will not lie when I tell you that this class will be difficult, I hope you are all prepared," Professor Vector said. "This class will be looking at numerology charts to predict the future. Some of you will stay; some of you will be leaving us. I will pass out your numeral charts."

Professor Vector waved her wand at a stack of parchment that started to levitate and land right in front of each student.

"Get into pairs of four please and open your books to chapter one on page sixteen to a chart, take out a sheet of parchment and decipher the graph on sixteen," Professor Vector said.

Rose and Isabella took a seat at a table where Drew Lestange and Eric Bones were seated at.

"You don't mind if we sit here?" Rose asked.

"No go ahead," Drew said looking at Rose.

"Thanks," Rose said taking a seat across from them.

"Your that new kid right?" Isabella asked, Rose shot her a look.

"Yeah," Drew said a bit weary as he looked at Isabella, she was eyeing him with great interest.

"From Durmstrang Institute?" she asked.

"Er— yeah," Drew replied, he wasn't sure what to say.

"But I don't hear an accent," she said.

"I have lived in London all of my life," Drew said. "But my mum and dad insisted I go there bcause of the Dark Arts."

"So your parents really are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange then?"

"Why are you interrogating him?" Rose hissed in Isabella's ear.

"It's cool," Drew said. "I am used to it."

"She really did sound like she was interrogating you," Eric added.

"I'm just wondering is all," Isabella said.

"I get it all the time, so don't worry," Drew said. "But yeah, there my parents."

"Sorry about my friend but she can be a bit blunt," Rose said.

"Am not," Isabella said in a shocked expression.

Rose rather liked Arithmancy, she thought it was just as fascinating just like her mother told her it would be. So far, she also found that Drew Lestrange was nothing like his parents. He didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body. She liked his friend Eric Bones aswell, he was a rather good guy. Rose was pretty pleased to hear that they had no homework, but they were all assured that they will have loads of it in the future.

…

Muggle Studies was Rose Weasley's next class, and she was surprised to see that Eric, Drew and another blond hair boy was sitting with them. She noticed they were chatting with each other, probably about what ever boys talk about in Rose's opinion. Her best friend Abby Longbottom was right beside as they took a seat in the middle rows.

"Do you have him in your class?," Abby said to Rose.

"Yes, he is actually pretty nice," Rose said. "Nothing like what I thought he would be."

"I think the whole thinks that after last night," Abby said, remembering last night clearly when they were all told that Drew Lestrange was a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin. "I feel sorry for him though, for having everyone remind who your parents are."

"He goes by Drew because his parents hate it," Rose said.

"Why didn't I take Arithmancy?" Abby said, more to herself than to Rose. "Then I could have met him, not just you."

"Jealous are we?" Rose teased with a grin.

"No-I was just saying was all," Abby shot back, but a blush crept in her face.

…

Drew Lestrange found life at Hogwarts better than his life at Durmstrang. For one thing, Hogwarts was not affiliated with the Dark Arts as strongly as Durmstrang Institute was. It was a lot lighter at Hogwarts, and the Professors were not as demanding. Sure he had friends at Dumstrang and he did miss them, but Drew did send a few letters to them and so far, no response. He wasn't giving his hopes up just yet on his friends. Drew did find new friends in his house, they were all pretty nice, but as always, there was a few who seemed afraid him. It reminded him that he was from pure blood supremacists who supported Voldemort in both Wizard Wars.

Drew didn't like being compared to his parents, and no one was worse at reminding him of that than the Gryffindors.

It was during Transfiguration class, and Drew walked in the class, followed by Eric and Collin.

"Hey Lestrange, how's your wicked mommy and daddy doing?" asked one Gryffindor boy. Drew looked over at the Gryffindor side. "Still in Azkaban aren't they? I am sure they will rot in prison now, they deserve it for what they done. I am sure you will end up there one day, and you may even share a cell with them."

Drew felt the sudden urge to punch the boy in the face as his hands rolled in fists, and he guessed that Eric and Collin must have read his mind when he felt their hands steer him away towards a table. Drew looked back, seeing the boy smirk.

"Yeah that's right walk away, you probably don't even know how to fight properly without breaking the rules Death Eater," the boy said.

"Ignore them mate," Collin said, taking a seat on Drew's left side.

"He is just trying to round you up," Eric told him, Drew's eyes looked at the Gryffindor, seeing him laugh with his friends.

"I know I shouldn't let it get to me," Drew said, looking down at the desk top. "But it does."

"I thought you said your glad they went to Azkaban?" Collin said.

"I am, I just hate being reminded on who I am," Drew replied. The thing that mad Drew mad the most was that he was always being reminded in some way or another that he was a Lestrange. He hated being compared to them. He didn't even look like them. Both of them had black and brown hair that was greying with hazel and brown eyes, while he had blond hair and emerald almond shaped eyes. Neither of his parents had green eyes or blond hair.

"They are probably just scared of you," Collin said, Drew looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Scared of me?" Drew asked, he wasn't sure on what he thought of that.

"Yeah-just don't hate me for saying it," Collin said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Your lucky were friends or I may have to curse you," Drew joked with a grin.

The three of them started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you to all who have read this, and your reviews mean a lot to me. **

Drew Lestrange took his seat at the Hufflepuff table on his third day at Hogwarts (Wednesday), sliding some bacon and eggs on his plate.

"What's the schedule for today mate?" Eric asked, who was seated on the other side of their other friend Collin. Drew took out his schedule, looking down at Wednesday.

"History of magic in the morning and Herbology in the afternoon," Drew said, folding his schedule back inside his pocket.

"I hate Professor Binns," Collin said in between a bite of his cereal. "Oh hey the owls are here."

Drew looked up seeing owls soaring through the window and heading to their owner. Drew looked down at his breakfast and continued eating as a great horned owl landed near him, spilling some pumpkin juice on the table as it landed. He froze as he saw what was tied to its leg. The envelope was red, and smoke puffed from the end. His eyes stared at it, it was a Howler, and at first Drew thought it belonged to someone else, but apparently, the owl looked at him only. A look of plea was in its eyes, as it too knew what it was.

"Who sent a howler?" Eric asked, Collin was looking at the red howler, his eyes like saucers.

"I—I don't know," Drew said, as he untied the letter, his hands shaking. He didn't think that Draco or Astoria would send him a Howler, they already sent him an owl saying they were proud of him making it into Hufflepuff, who would send it? As he looked at the writing, he recognized the serial killer handwriting that belonged only to his mother. He made a loud gulp. Half of the Hufflepuff table stared at him and the letter. It was smoking around the edges. "My—my mum."

"Bloody hell Drew, you better open it before it gets worse," Collin said in a sympathetic voice. Drew, with shaking hands opened the letter—

"ANDREW LESTRANGE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HUFFLEPUFF! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE APSOLUTLY DISGUSTED THAT ANY SON OF OURS WAS SORTED IN _THAT_ HOUSE! " came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, her voice was beyond yelling, it was shrieking. The glasses on the Hufflepuff table shook as she spoke. Drew was pale as the Howler fumed, smoke bellowing from it with each word it spoke. "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL WE GET A HOLD OF YOU! YOU HAVE ASHAMED OUR FAMILY!" As Bellatrix Lestranges voice shrieked from the Howler, it was catching everyone in the Great Halls attention. The glasses that were around in a fifty foot radius from the howler shook, and began to crack from the noise. "A HUFFLEPUFF! YOU BETTER BE GLADE WE ARE IN AZKABAN YOUNG MAN OR WE WOULD SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" At that last note, glasses around the Great Hall cracked, spilling their contents on the table. The letter erupted into flames and smoke, dissolving quickly. The Great Hall was silent and it soon went back to its morning chatter. Drew sat frozen, his skin went white as snow as he was looking where the howler had been moments earlier, and he was no longer feeling hungry anymore.

"You ok mate?" Eric asked, Drew looked over his friend, and Drew grabbed his book bag and walked out of the hall without saying a word. Eric and Collin watched him leave the Great Hall.

"That was scary," Collin said as he sat down his spoon, he too was not feeling hungry anymore.

"I thought my mum could yell, but his has mine beat," Eric said. "Come on, we better go find him before class starts."

Eric and Collin each stood up and headed out of the Great Hall, looking for Drew. They walked around the school, not finding him anywhere.

"Maybe he is already in the class room," Collin suggested as they walked out of the Common Room, wiping sweat of his brow.

"You're probably right," Eric said. They had already checked the Library, the grounds, bathrooms, and now the dorms. "We will look for him after class, he will probably be calm by then."

"We only got about ten minutes so we better hurry," Collin said as he checked his watch. The two Hufflepuffs hurried off down the hall and took the steps two at a time as they climbed up the steps. They soon reached the landing and spotted their best friend standing against the wall, but he wasn't alone. A white blond hair boy with pointed features was with him, he was wearing Slytherin colors.

"…I am sorry Drew but I don't know how your parents found out about your sorting, unless my grandparents told them," Scorpius Malfoy said. "We both know that my grandparents and your parents still talk to each other pretty often."

"Hey Drew, where you been?" Collin asked as they walked up to the two cousins. Scorpius looked over at them.

"I will catch up with you guys later," Drew said, looking at his two friends. "Save me a spot."

Eric didn't want to leave Drew, but he knew that his best friend wanted to be alone. Who wouldn't after nealy all the school heard their mother yelling at them like that.

"Sure, come on Collin" Eric said. As he steered Colllin away from the two.

"Hurry it up, class starts pretty soon," Collin said as he walked from Drew and Scorpius.

Collin and Eric took their seats in the middle row on the Hufflepuff side.

"Should we have waited for him outside?" Eric asked, as he took out his copy of History of Magic, a quill, and parchment.

"He did say he would us in class," Collin said.

Drew walked in the class, his complexion was still pale, but he had some color back, as he took a seat near the wall of the class room.

"You ok?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine," Drew said after a three second silence. Drew didn't feel fine, he had no idea what he was feeling, it was like a whole bunch of emotions rolled into one big emotion; frustration. He was frustrated on how his parents found out that he was a Hufflepuff, and he was certain that none of his friends told them, he doubted that they even knew how to write a letter to Azkaban. What he knew about it was that you had to know the prisoners number and cell number, not just their name. Drew had a feeling that his cousin Scorpius was right, what if it was Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy who told his parents? They must have read the letter or something right? Drew had no idea what to think. Now his parents were madder at him now, and he was hoping that they don't escape from Azkaban. Bellatrix and Rodolphus kept their word when they were mad at someone, and that normally means the Cruciatus curse, or some other punishment. He shivered at the thought.

History of Magic was no doubt the most boring subject at Hogwarts in Drew's opinion, Eric and Collin warned him before the ghost teacher walked through the wall and began lecturing with monotone voice. Drew was happy to leave the class and head down to lunch. He was also glad that his friends have not brought up the howler that he received.

"That had to be the most boring class I have ever sat in," Drew said as the three boys sat under a tree near the black lake. Their next class Herbology was not starting until another hour.

"We told you didn't we?" Eric replied.

"I heard that he did while teaching," Collin said. "Because he is so boring, he bored himself to death."

Eric and Drew looked at one another, each holding a questionable look on their face.

"Your weird you know that?" Eric said looking at Collin.

"I can take great offense to that," Collin answered, pretending he was hurt.

…

Saturday rolled around at last, and Drew was completely ready for it. No classes to go to, and it was all free to get rid of homework for Potions, charms, and defense against the dark arts. He was in the school library and he was seated at a desk with a roll of parchment. His friends Collin and Eric were seating by him, their quills scratching at the parchment.

"How are you almost done with the Potions Essay?" Collin whispred, seeing that Drew was farther ahead in the essay than he or Eric. "We just started ours."

"It's easy," Drew answered with a shrug. "Besides, its my favorite subject."

"That's a given," Eric smirked.

"Can we sit here?" Came a female voice, the three Hufflepuff's looked over where the voices came, and Drew saw Rose Weasley and Abby Longbottom.

"Yeah go ahead," Collin said, nodding towards the three extra chairs at the table.

Drew instantly liked Rose, it seemed as if he knew her forever, he also thought that she seemed to be a know it all first, but she seemed to be nice as she talked with them at the table. As for her friend Abby, she seemed pretty nice too, but she was also pretty. Drew felt tongue tied as he tried talking to Abby Longbottom.

"So what is it like at Durmstrang?" Rose asked, as she wrote down an extra inch for her Potions essay.

"It's… its different" Drew said. "A lot of things are different from here to Durmstrang."

"Like what?" Abby asked, his eyes drifted towards Abby's and he suddenly found himself looking in her eyes, a mesmerizing pool of color.

"… Lots of things," he said. "Location and school size is the major ones."

"What about the Dark Arts?" Rose asked. "My uncle Harry said that it is darker there. Thar they like Dark magic use."

"It is big in usage of Dark magic there," Drew whispered quietly, he could see his friends and Rose and Abby lean in closer so they could hear him. "Professor McGonagall said that the Dark Arts studied there are not taught here."

"Really? I thought all schools taught the same things," Collin whispered.

"Oh get real, everyone knows the Durmstrang has the highest level of Dark Arts," Rose said.

"Its been that way for centuries," Drew commented. "By seventh year, you can raise Inferi from the ground. I have seen seventh year students do that like it was easy as slicing a cake. It takes years to fully master that spell—"

"I thought only dark wizareds could only do those," Rose said, interrupting him.

"Not just Dark Wizards, you just need to know what you are doing is all," Drew said, Rose felt stumped, her dad and Uncle always told her that Inferi were raised only by dark wizards and witches, not good ones. "It is pretty powerful to do though which is why only a few can do it."

"Have you seen Inferi?" It was Eric who asked this time.

"Yeah," Drew said with a nod. "They're pretty scary, I feel sorry for the bloke who gets in their path." Drew shivered at the thought of an Inferi getting hold of him and tearing him to pieces.

"What made you there anywhere?" Rose asked. "I thought your parents would have sent you here either way."

"My parents are crazy Rose," Drew said. "I don't understand half the things they even do."

"You don't have to talk about them mate," Eric said, he was noticing the change in Drew's voice. Eric knew that Drew's parents were a hard subject with them being in Azkaban.

"Sorry," Rose said, feeling guilty in case she might have upset him.

"It is ok, you were just asking," Drew said, returning a smile.

""


	4. Chapter 4

An: All of the reviews and views mean a lot, thank you!

September and October rolled by, the Halloween feast was as spectacular as it has been for years. Jack-O-Lanterns in the air, and bats flying around the ceiling, and the Hogwarts ghosts were livelier than anytime of the year. It was now getting chillier and wetter outside now as Mid November came by.

Rose Weasley sat at the Ravenclaw table, her best friend Abby Longbottom was seated right beside her.

"Abby, what do you think of Drew?" Rose asked, as she looked down at the food on her plate. Abby didn't answer, Rose looked over at her. "Abby, what do you think of Drew?"

"What?" Abby asked, it was like she never hears Rose speak. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, what do you think of Drew?" Rose repeated and as Rose repeated the question, Abby turned a light shade of pink in her cheeks.

"He's… he's definitely sweet," she said, turning to look at her food, hoping that Rose didn't catch the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Sweet is he?" Rose asked, she knew that blush color, it was a sign that she had seen from many of her cousins. Either Abby was embarrassed about something or she fancied Drew Lestrange. "And do you fancy Drew Lestrange? If not then my radar was must be really bad."

"I do not fancy him…" Abby said, she was trying to sound offended, like what Rose just said hurt her feelings. "I just said he is super nice was all."

"Fine, I'll believe you, but I know you like him," Rose said as she began eating again.

"I do not fancy him," Abby whispered to herself.

The Girls finished breakfast, and they headed off to their first classes. As they walked, something occurred to Rose. How can a boy who is so nice, have parents like the Lestranges? But Serius Black wasn't anything like his parents if Rose remembered what her Uncle Harry told her correctly. He just didn't seem to be like them at all. She was pretty positive that the neither of the Lestranges were blond, but it could have come from Bellatrix's side of the family. But Rose wasn't sure on that. Then there were his green eyes, the almond shaped, emerald green eyes that resembled her uncle Harry greatly. The weirdest was that his hand writing resembled her uncle Harry's, especially his G's. Rose found that to be extremely strange, and very coincidental, but how could she argue, as far as she was concerned her aunt and uncle only had two kids; James and Lily Potter. The last thing was that Rose had a feeling that she had always known Drew for years, like they knew each other in a past life, or were friends as babies, Rose knew that was impossible too. Rose decided that after her last class, she was going to write home and ask her mother about Drew, and ask how its possible that Drew is so nice, while his parents are so cruel?

After classes that day, Rose headed up to Ravenclaw tower and when she reached her dorm, she took a sheet of parchment with a quill and ink well. Abby Longbottom was behind her.

"I still don't get what you are doing," Abby said, seeing Rose sit on her bed and beginning to write.

"I just have to know is all," Rose said. "He doesn't seem to be like neither of his parents."

"So? At least he is nice and nothing like them," Abby said, taking a seat by Rose.

"You're only saying that because you fancy him," Rose replied, not taking her eyes off her paper.

"I do not," Abby said, her cheeks flushing bright pink.

"All I want to know how it is possible for him to be related to either of them, he looks nothing like them," Rose answered, she looked up Abby. Her cheeks were still bright pink. "Aren't you curious too? Even your dad thinks something is not right about him."

"He may be curious about Drew but he is not questioning his parentage," Abby replied, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"What am I supposed to do? Ask Drew himself why he looks nothing like his parents? Or why he is so much nicer than his parents?"

Abby remained silent, she knew Rose had a good point, asking Drew those questions could be awkward for him. Abby knew that it would be for her, if she was in that position.

…

Drew walked inside the Hufflepuff boys dormitories, putting his book bag on the bed.

"Can you believe how much homework we have? Its like they expect us to do all of this in one day, Can you believe what Professor Slughorn did? Assigned me an essay due next class," Eric Bones said. "Those Professors are mad I tell you, bloody mad. Madder than—"

"You're only mad mate because your potion exploded," Drew said with a smirk.

Eric's face paled, making Collin laughed silently, but couldn't hold it in any longer, making his face turn pink.

"I—I'm sorry man—but that was freaking hilarious—You should have seen your face!" Collin said in between his burst of laughter. His face glowing frompink, then red, and at last scarlet. "—You—you were more red than a strawberry in—"

"Oh shut up," Eric said, throwing his pillow hard at Collin.

Drew took out an envelope from his robes pocket, and opened it up. It was a letter he received earlier that day from Draco and Astoria Malfoy. He could hear his two friends in the back of his mind as he opened it up and read.

_Dear Drew,_

_How is Hogwarts treating you? I hope no one is treating you badly because of your parents or anything. _

_Astoria and I were looking through some of your parents belongings at their mansion, and we found something's in the basement and we are not sure if you were aware of them or not. _

_I will show them to you when you return for Christmas break, that is if you want to come home for Christmas, if not, that is ok, just let me know what your decision is. We will be glad to have you with us. _

_Before I close this letter, your mum sent a letter to me and Astoria, asking us to take you to see them in Azkaban Prison for your birthday on December 23__rd__. She said it is important, but it is up to you on rather you want to see them or not. _

_Your cousin_

_Draco and Astoria Malfoy_

Drew put the letter down, so Draco and Astoria found something in the basement? And his parents have something to tell him on his birthday? _Great, another lousy birthday with my parents_ Drew thought to himself. He sure did hope that the Malfoys celebrated his birthday better than his parents. Drew's parents didn't celebrate his birthday, which meant that he didn't receive anything from them, not even a card. They didn't do much for Christmas either. He only learned what a birthday, Christmas, and Easter were until he met his best friend Roland from Durmstrang. He never expected much from his parents.

"Who's the letter from?" Eric asked, seeing the letter that Drew held in his hands.

"What?—oh its from my cousin," Drew said. "Just asking how I'm doing and such."

"The Malfoy's right?" Collin asked.

"Yeah," Drew answered.

"What did they say?" Collin asked, walking up to Drew.

"They were telling me that my parents want to see me on my birthday," Drew replied. Collin and Eric looked at each other, each smiling.

"That's good, right? At least they want to see you," Eric said.

"You don't get it, they don't play that normal parent stuff," Drew said. Neither of his friends knew how he felt, neither had parents who voluntarily showed you the Unforgivable Curses. "I never celebrated my birthday before, nor have I ever celebrated Christmas or Easter."

"You never celebrated your birthday—"

"Or Christmas and Easter?" said his two friends, they both looked at him, their mouths dropped.

"No never, not until I was in Durmstrang and stayed at the school for Christmas break," Drew said, putting the letter on his bed, and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"That must suck," Eric said, "I never met anyone who didn't celebrate those things."

"What about Halloween? Do=id you celebrate that?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, that we celebrated, but nothing else," Drew said. Halloween was the only holiday his parents ever cared to celebrate. It was a feast of just them around the table.

"That must have been hard on you," Eric said. "Well, at least you got to celebrate one Holiday."

"Yeah, just one," Drew said.

"When is your birthday?" Collin asked, "Mine was last month."

"My birthday was in July—man that was a bloody fun day," Eric said, remembering the party his parents threw for his birthday.

"December twenty third," Drew said with a shrug.

"How cool is that to have your birthday two days before Christmas?" Eric said, wearing a huge grin, his eyes were wide.

"If you were at my house you would get double the presents," Collin said, his eyes were lit with the idea.

"It's no big deal guys, honestly," Drew said, he could hear the excitement in his friends' voices.

"No big deal?" Eric exasperated, he walked up towards Drew. "You just wait till its your birthday mate, because were making sure it will be great."

"Whatever you say man," Drew said with a grin.

"So you never celebrated your own birthday?" Collin asked. "Like never?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm pretty used to it by now," Drew answered.

…

Rose Weasley walked into Hogwarts courtyard, a letter by her Uncle Harry was in her hands. She opened the letter and began reading.

Hello Rose,

I received your letter, and I must say it is odd that Bellatrix has a son who is thirteen. However odd it may sound, it is possible. As I have told you before, some children do not always turn out like their parents; some can turn out to be totally opposite.

Neville Longbottom has told me that Andrew Lestrange is nothing like his parents, and so has James and a few others. I can't just go ask Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange if he is their son or not, there a breed their own entire Rose. They basically do whatever they want just about.

DNA testing is a possibility, but I can't do that by law with a minor, there has to be stronger evidence before I can do anything about it. Not just a group of people who says a young teenager is different than his parents.

Your uncle Harry.

PS. I will be visiting the Lestranges this week; I have been told that they are planning to have their son visit them. I may get something out of them. I will let you know soon.

…

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in the Azkaban Prison, in a small unit used for prisoner interviews. A table was all that was between them and Bellatrix Lestrange. Her wild dark hair was greying and frizzled, her complexion was hollow and pale.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said looking at her, what Rose, James, and Neville told him were on his mind. "Aurror Weasley and I are here because you have a request to have a visitor on December twenty third of this year."

Bellatrix sat in the chair; she was sitting straight, and sitting on the chair as if it were a high throne. Her dark eyes bore into the older potter. "Have you ever found your youngest son Potter?"

"Who are you and Rodolphus inviting to the prison?" Harry asked, ignoring what Bellatrix asked. Being reminded of his lost son stung his heart, but Harry didn't let it show, he couldn't show emotion, if he did that then she would win. Bellatrix cackled, bearing her rotting and yellow teeth.

"Oh Potter," she said, a shiver went down Harry and Ron's spine as she looked at Harry. "Only if you knew what happened to your son."

Harry felt his blood beging to boil, he clenched his fists, causing the skin around his knuckles to turn white.

"Just answer the question Bellatrix," Ron said, he could tell the Bellatrix Lestrange was pushing all of Harry's buttons. "Who are you inviting?"

Bellatrix looked over at Ron and grinned wickedly.

"Oh itty bitty Potter, how long has it been since I saw you cuddle your son?" Bellatrix said, with a cackle. "Then hearing how distraught you were when you lost him. Oh my finest moment ever, oh yes."

Harry looked at her, the color in his skin paled slightly. "Shut it up Bellatrix," Harry warned. "I am warning you."

"Warning me?" Bellatrix laughed menacingly.

"Do you or do you not wish to see your son on the twenty third of December?" Ron asked, banging his hand on the table.

"Of course I do," she said, as Bellatrix began to produce tears, and hid her face with her hands. "You cannot deny a mother and father's right to see their son Potter." She looked up, her eyes red and tear streaked. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry always figured she was psychotic, first she went off about asking if remembered his youngest son. The son he lost years ago, the son he would never stop looking for. Secondly she begins crying because she says she is the kid's mother. This just confirmed the complicated puzzle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix was sent back to her cell, Harry and Ron were in the room still, wondering if they made the right choice on letting their son visit them.

"I don't know Ron; did we make the right decision?" Harry asked, gathering up his cloak.

"Rather we like it or not Harry, their kid has a right to see them, besides, there will be guards around," Ron said as the left the small room and entered the large hallway.

"I hope your right," Harry said. As they walked, Harry wondered about what Bellatrix said, and then what his friend Neville, his son James, and niece Rose said. He did wonder if Bellatrix was really the kids mother, but she sure did put on an act if she wasn't. Then there was his youngest son, Albus. Albus Severus who was missing for thirteen years, he would be turning fourteen on December twenty third if Albus was with them still. As they walked, something occurd to Harry, Bellatrix and rodolphus's kid turns fourteen on the same day that Albus does. Harry sure didn't remember Bellatrix getting pregnant in Azkaban, and he didn't think it was even possible since they were in different cells.

"Ron?" Harry asked, Ron turned to look at his best friend.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked.

"Is it strange that this Lestrange kid shares the same birthday as… as…" Harry tried saying Albus's name, but he found it hard to form the words.

"It is a bit weird I guess," Ron said, nodding his head in agreement.

"The guards must have noticed something if she was," Harry said, as he told Ron on how Neville, James, and Rose all think that Andrew Lestrange is nothing like his parents.

"We better check this out Harry," Ron said, as they apperated out of the prison.

…


End file.
